After The Storm
by Moodle
Summary: "There will come a time, you'll see. With no more tears. And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears." Those words seemed to echo through his mind as he brought the blade down upon his arm. Red. That was the only love he felt.


**After The Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series. **

The soft strum of guitar echoed throughout the air, the familiar smell of salt filled the room. Zack closed his eyes, lying on his bed as he listened to the soft rain falling into a soothing rhythm onto the sky deck. His concerns were lapsed around his younger twin brother. Maybe…he took it too far. Zack shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind. It wasn't the first time that Zack joked around with Cody. He always knew that Zack was joking.

Then again…

If that was so, why was he so worried by it?

He got up from his bed, quickly bolting down the hallways. He didn't stop, not even for those idiot girls that flopped themselves in his way. He finally made it to his room. He knocked the door softly, awaiting a reply.

No answer.

He knocked the once more.

Nothing…

Zack forced open the cabin door, the darkness flooding into the hallway. The cabin was clouded in complete black, a small light piercing it. He paused at the sound of muffled sob. His heart seemed to shatter as he heard his brother cry. He slowly opened the door, revealing a tear-streaked face of his brother. A bloody towel was wrapped around his wrist, as if he was trying to stop the bleeding. They remained silent, staring at each other. Cody glanced up at him, quickly adverting his gaze to the floor once he seen my expression. He put the towel away, revealing his scarred arm.

His gaze never left the floor.

Zack pulled Cody toward him, embracing him in a hug. Cody seemed to be too weak to even fight it off. He just rested his head onto his brother's shoulder. Zack held onto him as if he was a lifeline. Cody just sobbed in his shoulder, dismissing any fake emotion he revealed before. They sat there, until his tears were no more.

"Cody…" Zack breathed, concerned laced over his face. He didn't have to say any more than those few words. Cody's eyes remained at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zack managed to force out.

"Acting like this…" Cody murmured.

"Why have you?"

"Well…a lot of reasons. Mostly because I never really can be with any one. I can't seem to stop this pain, and this was the only way…of releasing it." Cody murmured in nothing but an utter whisper. He shook his head, clearing his mind of any negative thoughts he had before. He looked up in Zack's eyes with slight tear running down his cheek. Cody had the urge to whip it away, but couldn't shake the feeling away that the tear was his entire fault. He glanced away, trying to concentrate on something else that wouldn't plague his mind.

"I'm sorry…" Zack sighed in defeat.

"For what?" Cody head shot up in confusion.

"For making you feel like this. I know it's not just over Bailey. I'm included in this also, not only because I struck you down every chance I got. This is my fault. My fault that this happened."

Cody remained silent, his eyes never leaving Zack's eyes. He really couldn't deny the torcher throughout the years, but none of this caused his choices. Those were his actions and no one else. Cody let a sad smile bring onto his lips.

"None of this is your fault. I know you've picked on me in the past, but I always known that you were joking. Nothing about this was your fault. I made these decisions by myself, and on my own only."

Zack remained mute, bringing himself to hug his brother. "You do know if you go…I will follow."

"W-What?" Cody gapped.

Zack's eyes remained tense.

"If you die, there would be no possible way that I could go on. I can't live even a few weeks without you, man."

"Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, man." Zack smirked at that response.

He glanced out the window. The storm was over.

Peace had come.

* * *

_Hey guys. I know I really haven't been writing much lately...well at least not to me. I've been reading LOADS of fanfiction. Mostly it has been Suite Life and Psych (expect some stories from there). I put my iPod on shuffle one day and the song "After The Storm" by Mumfords & Sons came on. I fell in love with and *cough* wroteaboutsomeemocody33*cough*_

_I don't know but I just love a good 'kidnapping' fic. :D_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and expect some more updates soon. c:_


End file.
